Thanksgiving 2014
by newgirl3366
Summary: A sweet short one shot about Thanksgiving with the Grey's. Phoebe is 4 months and Teddy is 2.5 years in this short story. As always, the story is in keeping with the original story and characters set forth by Ms. James.


A very short one shot, I hope you all enjoy it. I am sending you all wishes for a blessed and very happy Thanksgiving. I am indeed very thankful for every single one of my readers. Thank you all for riding this journey with me. I am blessed to have you.

 **Thanksgiving 2014**

 _Written as a fanfiction by newgirl3366_

 _I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James._

 ** _Teddy is 2.5 years in this story and Phoebe is 4 months old._**

 **Teddy's POV**

My house is big. My house is full. My house is loud. People are in my house. Lelot is in my house. Ava is in my house. Ava spits on the floor. Tate cleans it up. Tate is Ava mommy. My trucks drive on the floor. Trucks drive down the hallway. The kitchen smells yummy. Mommy smiles at me.

"I'm making pie crusts, Teddy bear. Do you want to help me?" My baby does not spit on the floor. My baby sitter is Pheeebeee. I say her name in my head. Mommy helps me say her name. I say sitter. I can say sitter.

I tell Mommy the word, yes. Mommy moves a big chair. I climb up. Mommy helps me climb.

"Pinch your fingers together like this."

I see Mommy's hand. I see my hand. I do not understand. Mommy moves her fingers. Mommy's fingers eat the pie. I move my fingers. My fingers eat pie.

"You're doing it, Teddy. That's it. Pinch the pie crust to make the edges pretty."

"Pretty pie." I say to her. "Mommy, pie is yummy." Sitter is on Mommy. She sleeps. She wakes up. Now she sleeps. Mommy holds her and Mommy holds me. Not now. I making a pie.

Mommy smiles and moves her head telling me, yes. "Pie is yummy. This will be an apple pie." Mommy has white dirt on her finger. She points to apples are on the counter.

I like apples. Apples are yummy. Nanas are more yummy. "Mommy, I like nanas. I like nana pie."

Mommy smiles and laughs. No nana pie today. She says maybe tomorrow. Nana pie will be more yummy. I want nana pie. Daddy is in the kitchen. Daddy smiles at Mommy. He smiles at me. He eats apple out of the bowl. Mommy talks to him, "Those apples are for the pie."

"They're too sweet to resist." Daddy bites more apple. Daddy tisses Mommy. Daddy and Mommy tiss a wot. "You're too sweet to resist too." Daddy tisses Mommy more. Daddy and Mommy tiss a wot.

 **Ana's POV**

Our home could not be fuller of love and family than it is right now. I watch my baby boy. He's standing on his knees in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. A look of sheer determination is on his face. His tongue peeks out from between his lips, as he pinches the edge of the pie crust. Gail brings me the next crust and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I have everything for a banana cream pie."

I smile at her without replying back. A banana pie for Teddy. It is what he wants and so he shall have it. He will be full of surprise when dessert is served this afternoon. I cannot allow him to see the makings of it before he has had dinner, though. He will abandon all thoughts of turkey and potatoes for a banana pie.

His attention span for pinching pie crusts lasts through one crust. His toys and the idea of playing with Sophie lure him away. Christian steals one more slice of apple from my bowl, as I pour them into the waiting crust. "If you keep eating them there will not be enough for this pie you know."

"I'll slice some more for you."

Gail glances up knowingly. Christian Grey slicing an apple. She knows how well that would go, just like I do.

He can do many things in the kitchen. His talents in this room are boundless, but cooking food in the kitchen is not one of those talents. I put my head down to concentrate on the finishing touches for my pumpkin and apple pies. I need to put them in the oven, and I need to hide the dark blush creeping over my face. The kitchen island was a display table of sorts for some of those talents last night. _Whipped cream was involved,_ my inner goddess reminds me. _Oh, yes_ …maybe he does have a bit of talent involving food in the kitchen after all. He may not have cooked anything, but he did eat with great enthusiasm. He ate, and licked, and sucked, and is it getting hot in here? I was up cleaning the counter, for the third time after Christian's display of his many endowments last night, this morning before our guests arrived.

"Do you need a glass of cold water, dear?" Grace wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. She's flushed because she was just bent over the oven basting the turkey. I'm flushed because I was bent over the counter last night. _Get your mind off of the counter and back on the pies Anastasia!_ "It is rather warm in here, I think I may open the window a sliver."

Grandma Trevelyan is peeling potatoes opposite me at the kitchen table. When I peek up from my pies she winks at me. Devilish woman that she is, I believe she has some sort of idea as to why I am blushing so deeply.

Christian pops the last slice of apple from the bowl in his mouth and smirks at me. _Scoundrel!_ "I think I do need one. I'm going to nurse Phoebe before we eat." There. A glass of water to drink while I feed my baby girl and to cool me down from my stimulating pre-Thanksgiving Day memories.

 **OUR THANKSGIVING TABLE IS** full, yet still missing a few people. Mia and Ethan are in Paris and were unable to make it home. Mom is with Bob's family, and Ray, Lynn, and Alexander are with Lynn's daughter. As I look around the table, I miss them all over again. But families grow and spread out, children move on with their lives, and not every holiday can be the same as it once was. There are three people who should have been sitting at our table long ago. Sophie sits between Gail and Taylor. We have all cooked this year and we will all serve this year. Today Gail and Taylor are with us as family, the way it should be. Sophie, a sweet blonde angel with her father's knack for caring for others. She loves our Teddy as if he were her cousin. Gail and Taylor, they are a part of our family. Taylor is always there to help Christian, and Gail loves my children as if they were her own. They are both irreplaceable.

Grandpa Trevelyan stands at the head of the table and clears his throat. The _oooing_ and _ahhhing_ over the meal before us stops. We all turn our attentions to him. He grasps his wife's hand in his and shakes it gently. Her eyes are only on him. They are a comedic pair, but in this moment the humorous levity is gone. It has been replaced by an air of gratitude.

"We have much to be thankful for this year. New babies, our healthy, accomplishments and dreams met, and for our family. If everyone is willing, I would like to offer a prayer of thanks before we enjoy our meal."

One by one, we all take the hand of the people sitting beside us and bow our heads. Grandpa Trevelyan gives thanks for all we have and remembers those missing from our table. His words drift to how much his granddaughter is missed, and I think I hear him choke back a tear. Yes, Mia's sweet lively and bubbly personality is greatly missed. I feel Christian squeeze my hand, and I return his squeeze. I have seen the look in his eyes today brought on by the absence of his little sister.

When Grandpa Trevelyan takes his seat, Christian brings my hand to his lips and kisses my palm. "I love you," he mouths the words to me.

"Daddy, no tiss Mommy. Daddy, eat now. Mommy, eat now. I want eat my nana pie."

I look at Grace and Gail. How on earth does my little man know we made him a secret banana pie?

"Me, mell nana pie wiff my nose, Mommy," and there's the answer to my question. "Me eat turkey, and me see football on t.b. wiff Daddy, Taywor, Gandpa, and Lelot," he names off each person by counting on his fingers. Then he throws his hands up in the air in jubilation, "and me eat my nana pie!" Theodore Raymond Grey can always be counted on to steal any show. Everyone breaks out into a fit of laugher. Teddy laughs right along enjoying his own toddler wit.

"You can't get past him, Mommy."

"Hmmmmm…so I've learned."

Carrick claps his hands, "Alright, let's cut this turkey and start eating."

"Nana pie!"

 **AS PREDICTED BY TEDDY** , he enjoys his banana pie while sitting in front of the TV in the family room. He cheers on the football game whenever Taylor, Elliot, Carrick, and Christian do. He misses a touchdown here and there while feasting on his pie. Banana pie is much more interesting than football.

Christian alters his attentions between the game and the two new little girls in our lives. Ava is all grins and giggles for her uncle, and Phoebe has clear blue eyes that are only for her daddy. Teddy leaves his pie long enough to cheer loudly with Lelot. I sit back in my chair near the window and watch the real life portrait of love being painted in front of me. Whenever I think life could not possibly become more perfect it proves me wrong.

In between blowing kisses on soft baby tummies, Christian looks up at me. "Come join me," his eyes are alight with joy and I cannot resist him.

On the floor in our home, surrounded by family, we alternate between baby girls. Tickling and kissing them both silly. This is how life should be. Warm and filled with the innocent laughter of children. I am blessed to have this life with my husband. His fifty shades are now shades of love and joy. In his life there is no room for any other shade. Only the shades of love.

The End.


End file.
